The Mage and the Princess
by snuggalong
Summary: -They are akin to the moon and the stars. So close, yet so very far away.- A series of fifty drabbles, centered around Fai and Sakura.
1. Butterflies

The Mage and the Princess

Author's Note: I'm editing all the chapters of this, getting rid of unecessary AN's, making it neater, etc. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Erin does not in any way, shape, or form own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE.

**Chapter One: Butterflies**

Buttercup yellow daffodils swayed in a gentle wind, reaching with all their might towards the warm sunshine, high above. A warm giggle echoes around the meadow, as a figure pranced into view.  
"Fai-san, look at all the flowers!" Princess Sakura said, twirling like a little girl, the breeze ruffling her skirts. Another figure came into view, tall and lean.  
"They are beautiful, Sakura-chan. But not as beautiful as you!" Fai replied, and laughed at the blush on her face.  
"Let's gather some flowers to take back to Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san and Mokona-chan!" the princess said excitedly.  
"All right!" the mage replied, leaping comically with a silly grin on his face. "Maybe not for Kuro-pi, though…he'd probably tear them to bits."  
"Only if you gave them to him, Fai-san…" the princess said absentmindedly, bending to pick a flower. Suddenly, she went very still.  
"Sakura-chan?" the mage asked, worried. Then he heard her giggle, and relaxed.  
"Fai-san…there's a butterfly on my hand."  
Quietly he crept around to the front of her, and, sure enough, there was butterfly on her hand, a beautiful one of red and purples. They both stared at it for a few moments, then, startled by something unknown to them, it flew away, spiraling lazily into the azure sky.  
"Have you ever wished you could fly like that?" Sakura asked quietly.  
"Many times," Fai replied. They stood there, silent, for a second longer, and then Fai said,  
"Let's finish picking those flowers, hmm? I have a feeling that Kuro-pi is getting angry…"  
She giggled, and they went back to work.

**-fin-**

Author's Note: First edit complete. Next up: Leaves.


	2. Leaves

**The Mage and the Princess**

Author's Note: More edits underway. Here's chapter two, with a slightly OOC Sakura.

DISCLAIMER: Erin does not in any way, shape, or form own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE.

**Chapter Two: Leaves**

Clouds the color of snow tumbled across the sky, fluffy as cotton. The sun shone down brightly on the ground below, illuminating two figures.  
"Oh no!" Princess Sakura cried out, as a gust of wind blew into the pile of leaves she and Fai-san had been raking. They swirled and scattered, instantly destroying an hour of work.  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan!" the mage said exuberantly. "We can just rake them again! They didn't scatter too far!"  
She smiled, and determinedly began to drag the leaves back into a respectable pile. She had been tired of sitting around, doing nothing—she wanted to help! So when Fai said he was going to rake the leaves, she instantly offered to help him.  
Just as they were raking the last leaves into place, faces red and sweaty, hair tangled from the wind, another huge gust blew up—and destroyed the pile.  
"Oh, this is hopeless!" Sakura said dejectedly, letting her rake fall to the ground.  
"Now, Sakura-chan, don't give up! What happened to the princess who always had a smile and always had faith?" the mage asked, looking like a madman with his hair in disarray, and leaves and twigs tangled in it.  
"She took a break," she replied, with a hint of sarcasm. "Fai-san, can't we just stop? Every time we're almost finished, the wind blows it away…"  
She continued talk…which is probably why she didn't notice him sneaking up behind her with an armful of leaves. And do you know what he did? He dumped them on her head.  
"Fai-san!" she shrieked, turning. He grinned. "You're it, Sakura-chan!" And he took off, prancing like a deer. Sakura stood there, dumbfounded, for a moment. Then she giggled, and grabbed a bunch of leaves, tearing after him.  
And so it continued for about fifteen minutes, until they finally collapsed, exhausted, lying on the ground next to each other.  
"We should rake leaves more often, Sakura-chan," the mage said.  
"H-hai…" she replied.  
And, at that exact moment, a massive gust of wind whipped through the yard, throwing all the leaves into the air…and where did they settle? In a perfect pile, right on top of the two travelers.  
And underneath all those leaves, the mage and the princess sweatdropped.

**-fin-**

Author's Note: Second edit complete! Now, onwards...next up: Cookies.


	3. Cookies

**The Mage and the Princess**

Author's Note: And more editing! Here's number three, hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Erin does not in any way, shape, or form own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE.

**Chapter Three: Cookies**

"Fai-san!" the Princess shrieked, as the mage tossed a handful of flour at her, grinning maniacally. This was the fifth time he had done so, and she now looked very much like a ghost. Even her baggy apron had not done much to protect her.  
"But, Sakura-channn!" the mage whined, his hair also snowy white from flour; he looked like a vengeful ghost. "You're wayyy too tense for making cookies! It's supposed to be funnn! And you know what they say; watched cookies never brown!"  
Sakura sighed, running a hand through her tangled auburn hair in a desperate attempt to rake some of the flour out. She glanced around the kitchen, realizing just how much of a mess they were going to have to clean up later. Practically every surface had some sort of condiment on it; flour, sugar, eggs, etc. Several of the plastic bowls had fallen to the ground in the midst of her attempts to escape from Fai-san's flour bombs.  
"I know, Fai-san," she said. "But I really want to have good cookies for Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san! They work so hard every day, training…"  
The mage smiled at her. She would forever be worrying about others.  
"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun will love anything you make, and Kuro-pipi is too tough to make any comments. So loosen up!"  
Sakura looked up, a mischievous grin forming on her face. "In that case…"  
She suddenly bent to the floor, swiftly gathering some of loose flour in her hands. She then stood…and threw it straight at the mage.  
He sneezed several times, surprised. When the dust finally cleared, she giggled. He looked like he was wearing paint on his face!  
"Ooh, Sakura-chan, now you've done it…" he said in a mock menacing tone. And they promptly engaged in a flour war, barely able to see for all the flour in the air.  
Suddenly, a shrill beeping went off. "Oh no!" Sakura said, rushing to the oven. "The cookies!" She swiftly opened the oven and pulled the tray out. The cookies were horribly burned, black and falling apart.  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan!" Fai said, sensing her sadness. "We can always make more."  
"Actually, Fai-san, I don't believe we can…because we seem to have run out of flour," the princess replied. It was at that moment that the hilarity of their situation got to them, and they both sank to the floor, laughing.  
That's where Syaoran and Kurogane found them hours later, passed out in the middle of the devastated kitchen, smiles on their faces. A tray of burned cookies sat on the counter, cold and untouched.  
"…I don't want to know," the ninja said.

**-fin-**

Author's Note: I think that's all the editing done. Now just to add it...next up: Clouds.


	4. Clouds

**The Mage and the Princess**

Author's Note: …look, she's not dead! I'm finally putting up something other than random oneshots! I was just looking through all my stories today, feeling incredibly guilty for not updating…and voila! Inspiration strikes! So, at last, the long awaited chapter four of TMatP! (Other chapters will be undergoing minor revision.)

DISCLAIMER: Erin does not in any way, shape, or form own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE.

**Chapter Four: Clouds**

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! 'Else I'm going to leave you behind, you know!"  
"Oh hush, Fai-san! Not all of us are gifted with incredible height and long legs, you know!"  
"…been admiring my legs, have you, Sakura-chan?"  
"FAI-SAN!"  
"I know I am, but what are you, Sakura-chan?"  
"You…you…argh!"  
"Haha. C'mon, hime, we're almost there!"  
And thus was the conversation as two companions slowly made their way up the steep hill.  
Finally, they reached the top and flopped down side by side, panting slightly.  
"…why exactly are we up here again?" asked the girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes.  
"Didn't you know, Sakura-chan?" asked the blonde, faking shock at her ignorance. "This is supposed to be the best cloud watching spot in the country!"  
"…Fai-san?"  
"Yes, Sakura-chan?"  
"…You _do_ know that cloud watching only works when there are clouds in the sky to _watch_?"  
"…I suppose you do have a point Saku—hey, look! There's one! And it looks like Mokona-chan!"  
"Fai-san…I think that _is_ Moko-chan…"  
"WHEEEE!!!! MOKONA IS FLYING! FLY, FLY, FLY IN THE SKY…"  
"…oh dear."  
And so they lay side by side on the hilltop, and watched as their fluffy little mascot flew through the sky; though how exactly it was doing it, they weren't quite sure.  
Though it might have had something to do with the yells of "STUPID WHITE PORK BUN!" they kept hearing in the distance.  
Maybe. Maybe not.  
But they did admit one thing.  
Mokona made a _very_ interesting cloud.

**-fin-**

Author's Note: -laughs hysterically- I originally had something completely different planned. Then I thought…what if one of the clouds looked like Moko-chan? What if it _was_ Moko-chan? Yeah, I realize it was mostly dialogue, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed that, and sorry for the wait!

Next Up: …I have no idea whatsoever. Ideas, please?


	5. Books

**The Mage and the Princess**

Author's Note: And yet more inspiration strikes...almost ten months later...I'm sorry? Just a quick note, I'm thinking of cutting this to 25 or 30 drabbles instead of 50. 50 is too many for me.

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE or any related franchises.

**Chapter Five: Books**

"Ah, be careful, Sakura-chan! Don't fall!"  
"Fai-san, don't be such a worrywart! I climbed all the time back in Clow, a little bookshelf isn't going to defeat me!"  
"...Sakura-chan, if that bookshelf is your definition of 'little' I'd really _hate_ to see what you define as 'big.'"  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Fai-san. Now help me look, please?"  
"All right, all right..."  
Fai sighed as he bent to continue looking through the shelves upon shelves of books. Much like when they had been in the town of Spirit, this world had Sakura's feather as part of a legend. Thus them looking through the _very_ large local library attempting to find the book that had the original legend in it, as no one truly remembered what it was.  
They had been doomed the moment Sakura spotted the large ladder leaning against one of the shelves. Before Fai could stop her she had already darted over to it and was scrambling like a monkey, scanning the shelves for the book they were looking for.  
Any and all attempts to get her to switch places with him had failed. So he sighed and set to looking through the lower shelves, carefully keeping himself directly below the princess in case she fell.  
Unfortunately, luck was not on their side that day.  
"Fai-san, I think I found it!" Sakura yelped in excitement, reaching for the tome a row or two above her head, near the top of the shelf. So focused was she on the book that she didn't notice the wobbling ladder beneath her.  
Fai did.  
"Sakura-chan!" he cried out, lunging for the ladder in hopes of steadying it. He was only a moment too late.  
Sakura's eyes widened as she felt the ladder slip out from beneath her, leaving her hovering in open air. She grasped wildly for the shelves trying to find purchase, but only succeeded in knocking several dozen books from their places as she began to fall. Her eyes closed as she waited to hit the floor.  
They snapped open again when instead of the hard, unforgiving tile floor she found herself caught by warm, soft arms that followed her momentum and brought them tumbling into a roll. Before she could even take a breath she found herself rolled once more to be trapped beneath a tall figure that sheltered her as books fell all around them.  
Eventually everything fell silent, save for her heart thundering in her ears and the sounds of panting breaths above her.  
Blonde hair tickling her nose made her finally realize just _who_ had saved her. His head was bowed over her as he struggled to catch his breath; she couldn't see his face.  
"Fai-san?" she asked, and he finally looked her in the eyes. She was surprised at what she saw there; a raw, dying panic, slowly fading away to reveal a mixture of fear and a sort of anger.  
"Didn't..." he rasped out, and then stopped to cough for a moment because his voice was so raw. "Didn't I tell you not to fall?"  
The effect of his seriousness was rather ruined by the fact that there was a book resting on his head, though now it had slipped to rest on his shoulders.  
She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as she realized just what that book _was_. And she began to giggle.  
True anger filtered into his eyes then, along with a small amount of confusion.  
"What are you—" he began to snap, but stop when her hands came up and plucked the book off his back. She turned it around and pushed it towards his face.  
"Look what the cat dragged in," she said, between giggles. "Or rather, what the bookshelves dropped on Fai-san."  
That did it. A choked laugh escaped him and he threw himself sideways, off of her so that he was lying beside her, and he laughed.  
They both laughed. And when they finally stop, Fai turned and poked a finger at her face. "Don't scare me like that again," he said, trying to be fierce and failing.  
But she got his meaning, and her eyes softened. "I won't," she said softly, and then a wide grin split her face. "Next time, Fai-san, I promise that _you_ can fight _all _of the big, bad bookshelves."

**-fin-**

Author's Note: ...I grinned like a loon while writing that and I don't know why. Hope you enjoyed, and keep an eye out for the next installment...which I have no idea what it's going to be about. Suggestions?


End file.
